Video images of live events such as sporting events can be adapted to embellish the images by adding graphical features or effects to the images, which can be superimposed on a field of play. For example, advertisements or club emblems of teams which are playing each other in a football match, for example, can be superimposed on an image of the football pitch which is captured by a camera, so that it appears that the players are playing on top of the images of the emblems which are superimposed on the football pitch. Similarly, a player can be tracked manually throughout a passage of play, and a tracking graphic can be superimposed manually on a player of interest manually, to highlight the performance of that player.
In order to improve a viewer's experience of an event on video screen such as on a television, several cameras can be used and positioned around a sporting stadium to view the event from different positions and angles. Furthermore, so called player cams can be used to concentrate on capturing the actions of particular players. However, cameras are expensive and deploying several cameras to cover an event can be expensive and furthermore integrating the video images produced by each camera can represent a complex task. Furthermore, how ever many cameras are employed, there may still be a requirement to view an event from a position at which there is no camera.